lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disc 1 Treasure Trove Check List
This is a checklist of all items needed to complete the Treasure Trove Achievement found in Disc 1. For a PDF version of this list that's easy to print out Click Here. =Highlands of Wohl= Highlands of Wohl are a temporary zone all items missed can be bought from the Auction House in Saman. Hypocenter * Bruiser Ring * Healing Medicine * Angel's Plume * Mana Herb * Name Plate Edge of Wasteland * Healing Medicine * Mana Herb Gorge * Mana Herb * Healing Medicine * Healing Medicine * 4 x Whetstone * Angel's Plume =The City of Uhra= The Great Gate * Seed #1 * Mana Herb * Magma Fragment * Whetstone * 10G Inside the Tower * Platinum Gauntlet -'' Must Complete: Errand: Uhra Tower Lifts'' * Antidote Brooch - Must Complete: Errand: The Soldier's Helm The Great Gate Station * Antidote * Healing Medicine * Seed #2 * 10G * 100G The Central Station * Engraved Ring * Cold Water Stone * Mana Herb * Healing Medicine Central Station Square * 2 x Whetstone * Angel's Plume * Wind Seal Leaf * Seed #3 * Seed #4 Main Street * Wind Seal Leaf * Magma Fragment * Healing Medicine * Antidote * 2 x Whetstone * Mana Herb * Seed #5 * Seed #6 Tolsan's Inn * Antidote * Angel's Plume * Holy Knight Charm * Seed #7 Virno's Tavern * Aqua Bomb * Seed #8 Residential Area * 3 x Whetstone * Healing Medicine * Magma Fragment * Wind Bomb * Cold Water Stone * Seed #9 * Seed #10 * Seed #11 * Seed #12 Magic Research Lab * 2 x Quality Iron Sand * Seed #13 Hallway * Flare Bomb * Berserker Necklace * Hawk Eye * 3 x Magma Fragment =Ipsilon Mountains= Valley Road * Mana Herb * Ground * 2 x Wind Seal Leaf * Healing Medicine * Magma Fragment * Flare Bomb * 2 x Antidote * Knight's Code * Slot Seed * Seed #14 * Seed #15 Near Mountain Hut * 2 x Magma Fragment * 2 x Wind Seal Leaf * 2 x Whetstone * Flare Bomb * Barricade * Seed #16 * Seed #17 Mountain Hut * Seed #18 * Search Glasses * Antidote * Power Drink * Shield Northern Ridge * Mana Herb * Healing Medicine * Angel's Plume Southern Slope * Novice Earrings Cart Track * Cold Water Stone * Seed #19 Mining Site * Slot Seed * Aqua =Grand Staff Construction Base= Engineer's Resting Room * Poison * 3 x Hard Skin Building Material Warehouse Must complete Errand: Roshion's Short-Cut to gain accesses. * Seed #20 * Turn-Tail Shoes Exterior * Mana Herb =Sea of Baus= Most of the Sea of Baus is a temporary zone all items missed can be bought from the Auction House in Saman. Eastern Shore * Treasure Glasses Rocks near Sunken Ship * Healing Medicine * 3 x Insect Innards * 4 x Sticky Tape * All-Shield Reef Shallows * Seed #21 * Yellow Band * Mana Herb * Anti-Paralysis Herb * Magic-Luring Stone Beach of the Wastes * Seed #22 * Power Drink * Anti-Paralysis Herb * Angel's Plume * Slot Seed * Seed #23 * Apprentice Earrings * Ground Bomb Crater Island * 4 x Pumice of Despair * All-Barricade * Sage's Protection * Healing Potion =White Boa= Engine Area * Paralyze * Slot Seed Guest Area * Healing Potion * Angel's Plume =City of Numara= Numara Palace Facade * Seed #24 * Seed #25 * 5 x Frontier Siderite * 5x Sun Crystal White Square * Aqua Bomb * Seed #26 * Seed #27 Thelran's Inn * Angel's Plume * Seed #28 * Seed #29 * Anti-Paralysis Herb * Healing Herb * 6 x Whetstone * 5 x Waterfall Cluster * Ground Bomb * Seed #30 * Mint Powder * 6 x Guardian Ore * 5 x Sticky Tape * Mint Powder * Mana Capsule Main Street * Slot Seed * Seed #31 * Seed #32 * Seed #33 * Seed #34 * Seed #35 * Shine - Must Complete Errand: Gondola Date * Mimint Ear - Must Complete Errand: Gondola Date Nalia's Item Shop Must complete Errand: The Lonely Chuchu's Treasure to get access to the backroom where the items are. * Seed #37 * 5 x Gale Wing * Wind Bomb Ninn's Boutique * Seed #36 Artists' Salon * Healing Herb Canal Street * Mana Capsule * Seed #38 * Seed #39 * 5 x Poisonous Bones Meia Family Art Studio * 5 x Sticky Tape * Mint Powder * 4 x Seed of Terror * Healing Herb * 3 x Mysterious Perfume Katyla Family House * 4 x Insect Innards * Healing Herb * Blinding Powder Sanuman Family House * Mana Herb * 4 x Mighty Carapace * Flare Bomb City of Ruins * 5 x Sandman's Seal * Kelo-Vitamin * 4 x Hard Skin Funeral Procession Beach * Slot Seed * Seed #40 * Mana Herb Cooke's and Mack's House * 3 x Eastern Red Ore * Kelolon =Crimson Forest= Maze of Gloom * Angel's Plume * Anti-Paralysis Herb * Seed #41 * 6 Total Crystal Fragment Near Swamp * Seed #42 * Mana Capsule * Anti-Paralysis Herb * 6 Total Crystal Fragment Chamber of Stone Tablets * 3 Total Crystal Fragment * Tablet Fragment Dungeon Shrine * Slot Seed * Cubic Music Score 2 * Lucky Clover * Curse * 3 Total Crystal Fragment